


Fireworks

by ussentercries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dog Jokes, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussentercries/pseuds/ussentercries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's July 4th, and and Stiles is full of great ideas. </p><p>~Dedicated to Mel because she gave me the most fabulous prompt: ...OR DEREK BEING SCARED OF FIREWORKS BC DOGS ARE YOU KNOW?~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Derek hated Stiles. He said that a lot but he really meant it. He narrowed his eyes as Stiles decided to barge in to his loft without even knocking or pausing to take his muddy trainers off. And he said Derek didn't have any manners.

“I come bearing gifts. And by gifts I mean fireworks, beer and food,” Stiles called out, even though Derek was standing _right in front of him_ and had 'super hearing' as Stiles liked to call it. He scowled at the mention of fireworks.

“Why the hell have you got fireworks?” He asked tightly. Clearly Stiles didn't go that in depth with his research. Or maybe he just lacked common sense. Both seemed plausible. Stiles just looked at him like he was completely insane.

“Are you kidding me? It's independence day, sourwolf! We're having a pack night, with fireworks and movies. I volunteered your loft as the venue,” Stiles announced over enthusiastically, a wide grin spreading over the boy's face. Derek rolled his eyes and wandered off into the kitchen while Stiles began unpacking his bag.

That was just like Stiles – inviting himself in and organizing pack nights without even asking Derek first – but Derek couldn't really complain, because he never actually tried to stop Stiles from doing it. He just let it happen. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually sort of liked being surrounded by his pack, even though he wasn't technically the Alpha any more. They still felt like family to him, and it was nice having them round. Even if they were some of the most irritating kids he'd ever met.

 

***

 

Stiles hummed to himself – very loudly – as he pulled out various fireworks. He felt like the Mary Poppins music was pretty relevant for the current situation. He had no idea what any of them did, but they looked pretty bad ass, so he'd just got them anyway.

He picked up the beer and trudged in to the kitchen with a dramatic groan as he put the case on the counter, and then stretched his arms out above his head and stood next to Derek.

“I really hope you have like, a lighter or something to set the fireworks off,” Stiles said as he looked at the table intently, a small smile of excitement on his face. He hadn't properly celebrated bonfire night since his mom died. His dad had never really liked bonfire night, and he'd usually ended up being called out due to some firework related accident anyway. But Stiles finally had an extended family who were equally up for fireworks. Or so he'd thought until good old sourwolf decided to pipe up and ruin all his fun.

“I don't like fireworks,” Derek grumbled, with a scowl on his face as he folded his arms across his chest. Stiles stared at him in disbelief. He was even more convinced now that Derek wasn't an actual human, because _everyone_ liked fireworks.

“How the hell can you not like fireworks? They're so cool!” Stiles said, flailing a little and hitting his hand on the counter. He groaned and held his injured hand to his chest. “See what you made me do?” He said with a glare at Derek, who just looked extremely unimpressed.

“Are you like... scared of them or something?” Stiles asked with all seriousness. “Is it cause you're a werewolf? I mean, dogs are scared of fireworks too so it's understandable,” He continued, before yelping as he was suddenly being pinned against a fridge with an arm across his chest while simultaneously being stared down by an extremely pissed looking werewolf. Not good. He squirmed a little in Derek's death grip, but it was completely useless because Derek had super strength. And also muscles. Very muscular muscles.

Thankfully, Derek let go of him, and then suddenly Scott and Kira were there, with more fireworks. Derek looked like he was going to pass out pretty soon judging by the way he paled as Scott dumped the fireworks next to Stiles' collection. Stiles however, was grinning as he went to greet the two.

  
They were quickly followed by Allison, Isaac and Lydia, and Peter then decided to join them all downstairs. Stiles was very careful to avoid the guy as much as possible because he _still_ creeped the hell out of him.

Derek took a moment to contemplate where exactly he'd gone wrong to end up with a group of teenagers and his recently resurrected uncle in his loft.

 

***

 

The pack all wandered up to the roof. Stiles wanted to help set off the fireworks, but Derek just growled at him and made him stand with the others while Peter helped him instead. Stiles huffed and folded his arms over his chest childishly, but his bad mood lasted for about 0.6 seconds because the fireworks had been lit and Derek and Peter were strolling back over.

As soon as they went off, the rest of the pack laughed, cheered and looked up, and of course, Scott and Kira started making out, so Stiles made gagging noises and was hit round the back of the head. It was totally worth it though. He glanced round at the pack with a fond smile, before his gaze landed on Derek, who looked petrified.

He shuffled over subtly and nudged Derek with his elbow, which actually made the guy jump a little. It was surprisingly adorable. Not that Stiles would ever tell anyone that. Ever.

“What's up sourwolf? Don't you think that this is a _howling_ success?” Stiles asked, laughing silently. He may have got tears in his eyes from laughing so much, but Derek clearly didn't think it was that funny.

“I told you. I don't like fireworks,” Derek snapped, with another visible flinch as more were set off. Stiles looked at him for a moment, before grabbing hold of his hand tightly and averting his gaze to the fireworks with a small smile on his face.

Derek tensed briefly at the contact, but when the next fireworks were set off, he relaxed a little and held Stiles hand tighter.

“I swear to god if you mention this to anyone, I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth,” Derek hissed into Stiles' ear.

Stiles sniggered, and bumped shoulders with Derek and he gazed up at the sky with a wide grin on his face. Best independence day ever.


End file.
